The Sex Diary of Cat Burglar Nami
by Stixz Awesome
Summary: This is an anthology, a collection of individual stories and series staring your favorite navigator and her adventures in the world of sex, smut and romance. Each individual story contains its own set of kinks, scenarios, and, obviously, a large helping of enticing, perverted fun. This contains straight, Yuri and futa content - please check the tags before reading!
1. A thief in the night - Part 1

**Sexual content:**

Blowjob, handjob & odd humor (high levels of OoC)

* * *

A thief in the night – Part 1

The Strawhats were fast asleep, snoring away after a night full of festivities, food and alcohol and not a single one of them had bothered to get themselves into bed before drowsing off. Instead, they lay sprawled out all over the ship, resting in the spot where they had collapsed. Not even the rocking of the ship, the splashing of waves, nor the brisk chill of the night could possibly wake the knocked-out crew. But that's assuming everyone had actually gone to sleep.

Nami had been eager for her friends to fall asleep and had patiently waited for the right moment to strike. See, their innocent navigator had a bit of a problem controlling her thieving tendencies. Unless she got her theft-fix, Nami risked becoming somewhat grumpy, and that wasn't something she particularly wanted to deal with. Stealing was in her blood, but there was also another problem plaguing the poor girl. She already owned everything on the ship. Sure, the others might claim that they had their own, private possessions but, truthfully, they were all Nami's. So what else was there for her to steal?

During the first half of the Grand Line, Nami had kept her addiction in check by extorting money from Zoro. But after their two years apart, the swordsman had become far too boorish about the money he owed and cared very little for the threats she sent his way. Unable to get what she wanted, Nami had to find an alternative way to sate her rampant urge. It had taken her a good month and a half to realize the obvious solution; if she couldn't steal their possessions Nami would simply steal something far more personal and solve a third concern that's been bothering her, at the same time.

She wouldn't openly admit to it but Nami, besides her theft-issues, was a woman with strong, carnal needs. You'd imagine that there would be a ton of perverted fucking on such a small ship, with a crew as tight as them. But no, the friend-zoning had been far too potent for Nami to even achieve a simple handjob. Not even Sanji, who constantly spewed his affection all over the place, dared to provide her with even the slightest of humps! Nami, frustrated and hungry for both theft and cock, decided to take matters into her own hands and, as a result, devised a cunning and mischievous plan.

Every so often, maybe two or three times a week, Nami would manage to persuade the crew to party their brains out. Normally you'd blame Luffy for being biggest reason for their rapidly depleting coffers, but he didn't even compare to Nami and her parties. It wasn't really the food or the drink that drained their money, her money, it was the untold amount of heavy drugs she needed to sedate the monsters she called her friends. Even after having spiked their provisions to the point where even a seaking would collapse, it would still take several hours for them to even feel slightly faint. Sure, it might be a bit exaggerated but when you're as horny and sexually famished as Nami was, personal perspectives might as well be law.

Grinning triumphantly at the results of her labour, Nami strutted about amongst her comrades and celebrated her hundredth, successful drugging. She picked up one of the drug-free bottles of booze, from her own, personal supply, took a big swig and let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Now let's see which one of you lucky fuckers is going to get milked tonight…" Nami muttered to herself before taking another big gulp of alcohol. Her gaze travelled along the deck, analysing her targets with great care; she couldn't just settle with just anyone after been forced to wait so long since her last "meal".

Brook was obviously out of the question; he was just a skeleton and didn't have the right tools for the job after all. Pondering slightly, Nami considered using one of his other "bones", but she quickly dropped that idea when she realized just how stale it might be. Whilst Chopper had certainly grown since their two-year break, he was still just a child. Sure, Nami had a lot of personal issues but, paedophilia was NOT one of them.

Robin was fun, lovable and a complete bombshell of a woman. If it wasn't for the lack of a cock, Nami would've fucked her twenty-four/seven; at least her tits were a lot of fun to play with, though. Turning her head slightly, Nami faced the next, actual contender for her night of fun. Franky was a great guy and his unconscious body had given her sufficient enjoyment on several occasions. The main problem with him was that, despite having upgraded his body beyond human capabilities, he had refused to upgrade what truly mattered in life. Ultimately he wasn't all that endowed; a bit below average, at best.

Unlike him, the remaining four were all but small. Usopp was, by far, the biggest of them all, but he was a notorious quick shot and often struggled to satisfy her – he made for a great appetizer, though. Then there were the two closet homosexuals, Zoro and Sanji. Of course, they weren't actually gay, or a couple, but they might as well be considering how much they bicker. Equipment-wise, both of them were very equal; same length, girth and stamina. To Nami, that meant that she didn't really care who she played with; they were so similar that she couldn't even remember if she had fucked one more than the other.

Then there was Luffy, her most prized possession. He was a man without equal and had the perfect combination of size and endurance. He wasn't quite as big as Usopp, but his stamina more than compensated for that minute flaw. Nami had practically made up her mind as soon as she laid her eyes on him; the last couple of days had been rough on her, so she really needed the best of the best to still her aching loins.

Raising the bottle above her head, Nami chugged the remaining liquor and tossed it into the sea. Smirking devilishly at her toy, she slowly walked towards it, eager for the night's first, delectable meal. With incredible ease, Nami pulled his pants off and flung it across the deck. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered as the object of her materialistic affection appeared before her. _Mmm, this is where the real party starts…_

Nami, as she went down on her knees, pushed her captain's legs apart, just to give herself some room to work her magic. She settled down, got herself comfortable and leaned in. Just inches away from his flaccid member, Nami stared intently at it, sliding her hands around the base and slowly woke it up from its slumber. His cock began to rise as she cupped his testicles, kneading them with her hand. It was such a marvellous sight watching it grow and harden in front of her face.

Drunk with lust, the horny navigator planted her lips on his throbbing, glistening tip and gave him a tender, yet firm kiss. The familiar flavour of cock rushed into her brain as she slid her tongue over the slick surface. Nami moaned happily, feeling her body shiver with joy. It felt as if all her problems went away in a single instant; every single one, completely gone. The tension in her muscles released and she could sense a faint trickle of liquid escaping her eyes – she was in bliss.

Once the initial burst of glee had settled, she quickly slid her lips over the remaining, uncovered cock-head. Her eager tongue lapped over the leaking slit as she sucked him deeper inside her hungry mouth. Nami bobbed her head slightly, slowly coating more and more of his shaft with her saliva, preparing it for what's to come. Her hand fondled his testicles, pulling on it slightly as she imagined the massive, boiling load begging her to steal it away from him.

With a loud, wet sound, she popped his cock-head out of her drooling mouth and savoured the flavour once again whilst giving his shaft a couple of firm strokes. Nami moaned lewdly and slipped her free hand below her waist and played briefly with her drenched pussy. She was starving for a good cock, desperate to feel him inside of her and to relieve him of his precious semen. Drunk with power and lust, Nami grinned and chuckled with an unbridled delight; it really was the perfect theft.

Not only would she satisfy her thieving tendencies, she would also get to quench the unbearable thirst caused by her prude, sexually inept friends. No longer could they deprive her of the sweet cum they so maliciously kept locked away from her. Sure, her methods were a bit crude, and one could even argue that what she did was nothing more than rape. But such thoughts were surely nothing more than subjective opinions, bred from an overwhelming pool of ignorance and personal bias. Her actions were completely justified.

Retrieving her now moist hand from her wet pussy, Nami licked her fingers and leaned back down towards her meal. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, forcing as much cock into her as she could. With a delighted but slightly painful groan, Nami impaled herself upon Luffy's rock-hard dick and pushed herself towards his groin. It took a few tries, but she finally managed to swallow the entirety of his cock and was now happily lapping away at his testicles with her tongue.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, not only because it was painful, but also of happiness. If there was one thing Nami loved besides money, it was big, hard cocks and sucking the life out of them. Sure, getting a good fucking was amazing, but nothing compared to the joy of sucking a cock until it exploded inside her mouth, or all over her face. The bigger they were, the more rewarding it felt to watch the pop.

Satisfied with her accomplishment, Nami slowly slid the delicious shaft out of her throat, dragging her tongue along the underside of it until she reached the head. She kept her lips firmly wrapped around the tasty tip and sucked hard. As she leaned back, just slightly, she pulled the cock along with her until it popped out of her mouth. Quickly, she dove back in and pressed the slick member all over her blushing face, stroking and listened closely to the lewd, slippery sound of her handjob.

Up and down, faster and faster her hand slid along the length of his cock. She rubbed the cock over her cheeks and towards her mouth, teasing it with a few light kisses. She imagined Luffy being wide awake, forcing her to pleasure and satisfy him and all his animalistic need. Nami dreamed of being a mere object for her friends to simply dump all their thick, steaming loads into. To be forced to worship them and their wonderful cocks all day, never getting any rest or time to recuperate was a fantasy she kept very close to her heart.

Nami couldn't wait any longer; she had to taste his cum. She enveloped his sensitive cock-head and sucked on it for dear life. Her hand slid up and down his length, stroking and squeezing him at the same time. Her tongue coiled around his shaft, tasting every inch it could reach. Her second hand firmly kneaded his bloated testicles, massaging and pulling on them, hoping it would increase the size of his load. _C'mon, Luffy, ejaculate already! Let me steal all that delicious cum!_

She looked up, stealing a glance at Luffy's strained expression. _It can't be long now,_ she thought, now using both her hands, rotating and stroking up and down as she continued to suck on his thick cock-head. The sound of wet slurps, fast-paced stroking and lewd moans echoed throughout the ship. Even if all her friends were to wake up this instant and catch Nami red-handed, she wouldn't have cared in the slightest – nothing could stop her now.

Nami was in a complete, sexual frenzy as she hungrily worked on Luffy's throbbing member. She couldn't stand a single second longer and poured all her effort into making him cum. Each stroke of her hands and each slurp of her mouth pushed his aching and pulsating cock closer and closer to the edge. _Just fucking cum already!_ her mind begged and screamed. Luckily for her, she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Suddenly, Luffy's cock erupted inside her just as she pushed him down her throat. The sudden explosion took Nami completely by surprise; his sperm flooded her inside and quickly ran out of space. Nami gagged and as the thick strings shot out through her nose and mouth. She tried to swallow as much as she could, forcing down load after load, not wanting to spill another drop. Unfortunately, the hot, sticky semen clung to the walls of her throat, which nearly caused her to empty the contents of her stomach, all over the sleeping Luffy. Fortunately, Nami's little tradition had given her plenty of exercise to prevent such an unsightly event and managed to keep it all down.

As Nami pulled away to avoid any unnecessary accidents, she simply aimed Luffy's cock at her face and let him dump the remaining salvo all over her. She couldn't help but to stick her tongue out and keep her mouth wide open, just in case a few stray blasts found their way inside. Nami gasped and moaned, frantically rubbing her naked pussy as the ropes of cum landed all over her flustered face. Not even after he stopped cumming would Nami refrain from stroking his wonderful dick, hoping that another load would shoot out of him.

"Not yet, Luffy!" Nami groaned as she brought the tip to her mouth, sucking and pumping it for dear life before popping it out gain. "I know you've still got a lot more to give!" Once she realized that the first ejaculation was over, Nami simply straddled him and pressed is still rock-hard cock against her needy cunt. A simple blowjob wasn't even going to begin to satisfy the navigators near bottomless hunger for phallic man-meat.

Reaching down and grabbing his pulsating shaft, Nami guided him towards her tightness and pushed his sensitive cock-head inside. Purring and trembling like an animal in heat, Nami moaned and smiled as she fell down on him, forcing his entire cock into her. Her eyes turned into a hazy blur as she was swept away on a wave of unparalleled pleasure. Nami twisted and turned, unable to control herself as the sensation crackled throughout her body. "Mmm, yes!" she gasped. "Just lay still, just like that, Luffy, while I use your cock to fuck my brains out!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! If possible, I recommend you to leave a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value quite highly and keep very close to my heart. If you'd like to support me and my writing then that is a wonderful way of showing it. Of course, there are a few other ways of supporting me and those methods can be found on my profile; explore it at your own leisure. With that said, I hope to find you guys in the next story and/or chapter. Keep being awesome!


	2. A thief in the night - Part 2

**Sexual content:**

Cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, multi orgasms. (high levels of OoC)

* * *

A thief in the night – Part 2

Sitting, squeezing down on the massive, delectable slab of cock-meat, Nami sighed as she reveled in the sweet sensation flowing through her pussy. Her whole body quivered with anticipation as she seared the shape of his flesh inside of her. Nami undid the zipper on her skirt and tossed it to the side along with her skimpy bikini top. As she inhaled a large helping of air, her chest heaved outwards; she couldn't help but squeeze them together and give her hard nipples a couple of firm pinches.

A subtle groan escaped her lips as she continued to play with her large tits and squeezed down on Luffy's cock. With a slight grind, Nami began to slide her hips back and forth in a frustrating slow way; she was going to take her time and truly enjoy herself. The crew wouldn't be able to wake up until several hours later, or until the next day, so Nami didn't have a single thing to worry about. Feeling the cock grind against her walls as it was slid in and out of her, Nami arched herself backward, just to reach those sensitive areas.

"Aaaaaah…" Nami groaned. "That hit the spot!" She stared down, beyond her sizeable breasts and noticed the very slight cock-shaped bulge on her groin. Nami stopped for a moment, admiring the sight before resuming her tender fucking. Even as she tried her best to take it easy, her arousal had already spiked well beyond what she could normally endure. This meant that she wouldn't last all that long before her first orgasm. Not that this was much of a problem.

Her legs trembled as she began to lift herself up from his groin. Keeping the tip of his cock inside her pussy, Nami held herself in place and rotated her hips in a circle. His thick head rolled around, sending small shivers of pleasure through her tight cunt, up her spin and into her brain. Even as the chilled embrace of the night enveloped her, Nami moaned as the mix of alcohol and the heat of her excitement easily overcame the brisk winds.

Nami straightened her back and leaned in towards Luffy, resting against his chest as her aching pussy rammed down into his groin. His massive, throbbing cock plunged into the depth of her tight cunt, spreading her walls with ease. Nami could feel his bloated testicles press against her cheeks. She gasped as the sudden jolt of pleasure crackled inside of her, causing her muscles to briefly tense up and quiver.

"God, I can't fucking stand it anymore!" Nami groaned, raising her ass into the air before slamming it back down with his cock still in her. Loud and fleshy slaps echoed throughout the ship as Nami kept increasing the pace of her fucking. Over and over, faster and faster she pounded his cock into her wet, tight pussy. The ridges of his cock-head flicked and grinded, over and against the many folds and creases inside her as it rapidly slide in and out. Her jaw began to slack as her first orgasm came crashing towards her.

Gasping for dear life, Nami buried Luffy's cock deep inside of her as her orgasm exploded, rocking her body to the core. Her pussy was on fire, squeezing down on the big piece of meat as she came over and over again. Explosion after explosion slowly melted her brain as she humped his cock with meager movements; it was all she could manage as her orgasm kept her muscles tensed up. With shivering lips, Nami bit down, gnawing on her lower one as her sex throbbed with joy.

Once her orgasm had begun to fade, Nami awkwardly turned around and faced away from Luffy, trying her best not to tumble over. With her rear staring at the sleeping captain, Nami raised herself and began a second, hard round of fucking. _I wish you were awake now, Luffy… Just so you can see your fat cock squeeze into my pussy!_ Wet, sloppy and slapping sounds of sex spread over the deck of their ship as Nami impaled herself on his throbbing cock, over and over. She was so fucking wet and horny, unable to resist the temptation of fucking her crew until the break of dawn. _Who knows… You bastards might change your mind if you wake up and find me fucking the life out of your cocks?_ she thought, edging herself closer towards a second orgasm. _One can always dream…_

Nearly jumping up into the air, Nami flung her ass up and pushed it down as hard as she could. His cock forced her walls apart with every thrust she made and she could feel his slick tip kissing the entrance of her womb. Then, as she had completely absorbed herself in the moment, Luffy's cock tensed up and unloaded for a second time. Taken completely by surprise, Nami gasped and felt her body grow limp from the sudden burst of pleasure. The large amount of thick, steaming ropes of cum erupted inside her, filling her to the brim until there was no room left.

"Aaaaaaah!" Nami screamed as his cum exploded out of her throbbing pussy. "FUCK YES!" Tears streamed out of her hazy eyes which had begun to roll into the back of her head due to the overwhelming pleasure. Her toes curled up, locking up and becoming stuck in that position as her orgasm ignited, setting her very soul ablaze. Nami grabbed onto Luffy's legs and held on for dear life as the intense sensation tore away at her sanity. Her body trembled and shook, unable to control the waves of pleasure continuously assaulting her.

 _Holy fucking shit, he's still cumming!_ Her brain screamed as she felt the gooey liquid brand her insides, engraving the intoxicating experience into her mind for the rest of her life. It had been the same during the first time she had tasted his cock. She had carried the shape, warmth and hardness of his member ever since, and it gnawed on her mind on a daily basis; it was both a blessing and a curse. There was not a single day that went by without Nami craving for his amazing cock.

Nami reached down to her pussy and played with her tender clit as the last drops of semen drooled out of Luffy's cock. She was panting and groaning, quickly bringing herself a third orgasm. She moaned, tasting the sweet flavor of her pussy as she came. It was far from the same strength as the first two, but still as enjoyable. It was like a pleasant, comforting wave of pleasure and relief.

Sighing with delight, Nami slid the still rock-hard cock out of her pussy and lied down on her back, catching her breath for just a couple of moments. She stared into the sky and watched as the stars appeared one after the other while the darkness snuffed out the remaining daylight. The big load of cum she stolen Luffy's bloated testicles slowly oozed out of her aching cunt and formed a puddle on the grassy deck below. After a few moments, Nami sat up and looked around, watching her sleeping friends and pondered her next move. _I wonder who I should enjoy next..?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! If possible, I recommend you to leave a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value quite highly and keep very close to my heart. If you'd like to support me and my writing then that is a wonderful way of showing it. Of course, there are a few other ways of supporting me and those methods can be found on my profile; explore it at your own leisure. With that said, I hope to find you guys in the next story and/or chapter. Keep being awesome!


	3. A thief in the night - Part 3

**Sexual content:**

Blowjob, slight bit of gay-stuff.

* * *

A thief in the night – Part 3

Perusing her unconscious friend, Nami glanced from one individual to the next trying to make up her mind about who to fuck next. After much consideration, she finally settled on the two dumbasses that had fallen asleep somewhat close to each other. Zoro and Sanji were always fighting, squabbling and bickering over the pettiest of things, but they never failed to provide Nami with a pair of gorgeous and tasty cocks. The only thing that she hadn't tried was to fuck them both at the same time.

Walking over to them, Nami realized something quite important; how was she going to fuck them both while they're still unconcious? They weren't going to move on their own, so she'd have to figure something out if she wanted some delicious, double penetration. Standing above them, in all her naked glory, Nami muttered to herself, rubbing her imaginary, female beard for some extra processing power; it didn't help all that much. In the end, she did the only thing that made any form of sense and tossed the idea out the window.

Sadly, there was no way that Nami could effectively fuck both of them, so she elected to be a massive tit and have a bit of fun instead. With much difficulty, mainly because of how fucking heavy they were, Nami placed the two men next to each other with both of them facing their rival's groin. Grinning deviously, she quickly pulled their pants off and freed their large, meaty cocks. Without any hesitation, Nami licked her lips and leaned in for a taste, starting with the swordsman.

With a soft grip, Nami raised Zoro's cock upwards and pressed her cheek against it, savoring the pleasant heat radiating from it. As she rubbed herself all over it, Nami could feel it harden and jump with excitement. If there was something she loved about her friends was that they barely took any time at all to achieve an erection. With just a couple of seconds, Zoro's cock had been turned into a tasty, eight inches long, rock hard pole of throbbing man-meat. His pulsating cock-head oozed with precum and his shaft jumped with excitement.

Parting her lips, Nami wrapped herself around him and swirled her tongue all over his tip, lapping up the juicy drop leaking from it. She glanced over to the side and stared at Sanji who had his head just a couple of inches away from Zoro's left thigh. Her cheeks began to blush thinking about him watching her suck his rival's cock. "Why couldn't they just fuck her brains out and treat her like the horny slut that she was?" she thought to herself, dreaming of a future that wouldn't come true.

Turning her attention back to the swordsman, Nami sucked on his firm, bloated and slick cock-head, moaning in pure delight over its wonderful taste. Slowly she inched her way down towards his groin, sliding a bit more cock into her hungry mouth with every bob of her head. One of her hands gripped his veiny shaft, pulling the foreskin down and pressed against the base of his cock. With a slow, rotating movement, she stroked his cock up and down as she continued to slurp on him.

Nami closed her eyes, focusing all of her mind on the delectable manhood inside her mouth, coating every part of it with her slick saliva. With a lewd and loud slurp, she coiled her tongue around the tip and sucked on it as hard as she could. Nami could feel the shivering tremble travel down her spine as she lost herself completely in her blowjob. How she wished she could suck their cocks during every single waking moment of her life. To indulge her most perverted desires whenever she wanted, without having to resort to these ridiculous methods.

Picking up the pace, Nami slurped and sucked, up and down on Zoro's cock, stroking his shaft and fondling his tightened testicles. She could feel them pulling into his groin but she simply pulled and tugged at them, forcing them out and letting them hang heavily between his legs, just like they should. More and more precum oozed out of his cock-head – a sign that this poor man wouldn't manage another minute of Nami's frenzied sucking. Bobbing her head, grinding and coiling her tongue around every inch of his shaft and tip, Nami sucked harder and harder, faster and faster while she continued to stroke. As his balls began to pump in her hand, Nami popped his cock out of her mouth and stroked it as hard as she could and aimed the massive, throbbing shaft towards Sanji.

With a fierce eruption, Zoro's cock began to ejaculate and shot ropes after ropes of thick, stringy cum into the air. Nami moaned seductively as she saw his load splatter all over the cook's face. It sent such wonderful tingles down into her starving sex, and she couldn't help but to give herself a brief rub while the ejaculation continued. As the final strands of semen had covered Sanji's face, Nami leaned in and dragged her tongue over the pooling cum and scooped it up into her mouth.

"Mmm… That's what you get for rejecting me, Sanji." Nami grinned and lapped up another load from his face as she gave off a satisfied chuckle. "Don't worry, though…" She paused briefly, giving Zoro's cock a final, firm stroke before turning her attention back towards Sanji. "You'll get your share in just a moment."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! If possible, I recommend you to leave a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value quite highly and keep very close to my heart. If you'd like to support me and my writing then that is a wonderful way of showing it. Of course, there are a few other ways of supporting me and those methods can be found on my profile; explore it at your own leisure. With that said, I hope to find you guys in the next story and/or chapter. Keep being awesome!


	4. Morning wood (Futa)

**Sexual content:**

Futa, solo & masturbation.

* * *

Morning Wood

Lying lazily on top of her soft bed, Nami groaned as her body was still aching slightly from the crew's latest adventure. Despite her exhausted state, certain parts of her had been stirred awake. Nami sighed, briefly, slowly succumbing to the mounting warmth from within her tight shorts. She couldn't help but let her mind wander and drown in a sea of lecherous and lustful thoughts. The idea was to get some well-deserved rest but that proved impossible as the frustrating need grew inside of her.

After a short while, Nami had reached her limits. She let her hands run over her firm, ample chest, nudging her excited nipples as she passed them. Her arms closed in, pressing her breasts together as her hands travels down her stomach. Nami moaned as her slender fingers slid around her aching bulge, caressing and rubbing all over it. She pushed her hips upwards, just slightly humping the air as the rigid tension in her sex quickly disappeared.

Pleasure washed over her body and Nami soon found herself enthralled by this wonderful, lewd sensation. Which each button she unhooked on her shorts, the more her member could grow. Nami gasped as the short and quick bursts of growth made her body tremble with need. As the final button was unhooked, her big, throbbing cock sprung out of her pants and jerked up and down in the air. She groaned as pre-cum dripped out of the tip like a leaking faucet.

Nami's face was red and warm, slightly embarrassed at how eager she was to satisfy her lust. Her eyes were glued to the large erection jutting up from her groin. Slowly, Nami circled the base of her shaft with her hands, wrapping her fingers around it. She bent it upwards, letting it point straight towards the ceiling. It was well over eight inches long. One of her hands trailed further down, gently cupping her testicles. She fondled them for a brief moment, feeling the fullness of each nut, before continuing.

Just below her heavy balls was her wet pussy, eager and prepared for whatever phallic object would tend to its needs. Nami gently rubbed her fingers up and down her lips before sliding two of them inside. The hand still wrapped around her meaty cock began to slowly slide up her veiny shaft as her grip tightened. After a long, deep breath, Nami exhaled with a passionate moan, relieving all the stresses she had endured up to now.

With both her hands, Nami continued to pleasure herself and all her delicate, needy parts. Her cock strained and bobbed as her hand slid up and down its length, squeezing and twisting around the sensitive head. She slowly let the gap between her legs widen, giving more room for her lewd and lustful act. Her knees began to bend, folding her leg and bringing them to each side of her bed. With her lower body spread far and wide, Nami increased her pace and closed her eyes.

In her mind, she was presenting herself to whomever was watching, showing them her wildest side. Nami had never been much of an exhibitionist, and would most likely never do anything like it outside of her imagination, but the idea of being watched was still an exciting thought. Panting and moaning, Nami stroked her cock up and down while she continued to finger herself.

The fingers inside her wet pussy rubbed against her most sensitive spots, prodding and thrusting in and out. Periodically, Nami would slide out her fingers out and cup her testicles, kneading and caressing them as the pressure built up inside of them. With each passing minute, her balls would contract and pull in towards her groin. Each time they attempted such a move, Nami would gently pull them back out. She absolutely loved the feeling of her heavy testicles hanging low and over her hand as she fingered herself.

As time passed, Nami's breath grew more rugged and quick. She was panting and moaning lewdly, giving her imaginary audience a show they wouldn't soon forget. Her legs spread even farther apart as she picked up speed. Her hips began to move on their own, thrusting up into the air and through the tight grip of her hand. Up and down, hand twisting and rotating around her throbbing member, over and over until Nami couldn't take it anymore.

Sensing her impending orgasm, Nami quickened the speed of her masturbation, but only briefly. As her pleasure soared and reached its apex, she released her cock and slid her fingers out, only to reach up towards her chest so she could fondle her firm tits. Her testicles tensed up and her pussy began to throb and pulsate. Just a couple of excruciatingly slow seconds later, she was pushed over the edge.

Nami groaned and gritted her teeth as her rock hard cock began to jerk and pump wildly in the air. Small but heavy roped of cum began to spurt out of her cum-slit, reaching just an inch or two up into the air before splashing down on her stomach. The ruined orgasm she had forced upon herself was rocking her body to the core, sending her into a blissful state of pleasure and frustration. Over and over, her cock sent small strings of cum out of her cock at a torturously slow pace.

As Nami's testicles desperately tried to empty themselves as best they could, her wet cunt had forced over the edge as well. Her insides were on fire, begging for the slightest touch as her orgasm slowly rolled over her. Every single part of her lower body was twitching, throbbing and pulsating as she continued to cum. It was maddening, but so incredibly intoxicating to her. By the time her orgasm had subsided, Nami found herself twisting her hard nipples, arching her back and just shaking, waiting for the last ounce of pleasure to free her mind.

Hands falling to the side, her chest heaving up and down, Nami groaned and bit her lip. Her large girl-cock was still as hard as it was before she started, but that was exactly what she wanted. The bittersweet sensation of having most of the pleasure taken away as she was cumming and then being left without a single shred of relief was almost overwhelming. Nami twisted and writhed in the sweat-covered sheets as the frustration swelled up in her loins.

As she lied there, Nami gripped her sheets and grunted as her cock twitched and drooled. She just wanted to grab it and keep stroking until she would cum for real, but held back as much as she could. In her mind, Nami dreamed and fantasized about being dominated and have all her pleasures controlled. She wanted nothing more than to be someone's pet, to be edged and denied, forced to endure endless nights of wonderful and pleasurable torture. As Nami lost herself in her fantasies, her mind began to slowly drift away until she was fast asleep - her girl-cock still hard and throbbing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! If possible, I recommend you to leave a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value quite highly and keep very close to my heart. If you'd like to support me and my writing then that is a wonderful way of showing it. Of course, there are a few other ways of supporting me and those methods can be found on my profile; explore it at your own leisure. With that said, I hope to find you guys in the next story and/or chapter. Keep being awesome!


End file.
